Most of the conventional ArF photoresist resins have low-etching resistance and insufficient resolution. Physical properties of a photoresist resin are affected by the type of monomers used for preparing the resin, and the production cost of a photoresist resin is very high because of the high price of the monomers used for the resin, so that mass production of the photoresist resin has been restricted. Thus, a lot of attempts have been made to develop the most proper monomer for economically producing a photoresist resin having excellent resolution and etching resistance on a large scale.